


Blue Paladins: Movie Night

by Cassarilla



Series: Blue Paladins [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Art, Blue Paladins AU, Commander Lance (Voltron), Cover Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff, Mixed Media, Queen Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassarilla/pseuds/Cassarilla
Summary: Allura and Lance might be the Queen and the Commander, but they still find time to enjoy movie nights together.  This particular night the queen talks about a certain Earth tradition that she's grown quite fond of.A continuation of the Blue Paladins AU.Drawing + short fic
Relationships: Allura & Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Blue Paladins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611178
Kudos: 14





	Blue Paladins: Movie Night

  
  


Five Earth months have passed since Allura became Queen of Altea.It came as no surprise to Lance how naturally she fit the role.But between her royal duties and his schedule as Commander of Altea’s Galaxy Garrison, they stayed pretty busy.Despite this, Allura and Lance could be found curled up on a couch in the castle watching movies on most nights.  
  
Lance had always been a movie buff.Quoting his favorite lines and reenacting as long as he could remember.Yet, somehow the universe decided he’d fall in love with someone who hadn’t seen _any_ of them.Allura was oblivious to even the most famous spoilers from Earth’s classic movies.Considering she was quite literally from another planet, he couldn’t hold it against her.  
  
The long list of movies that her boyfriend had was pretty overwhelming at first.Lance seemed to add another film to the list every day, trying to be certain to include the best from all kinds of different genres and time periods.The queen found that she quite enjoyed these movies.  
  
Learning about the planet her boyfriend and fellow paladins were from this way was far more entertaining than reading history books about it.Often times the movies would bring up many questions.Lance answered them as best as he could, pausing the films from time to time.He would laugh at her surprise at plot twists while he struggled to remember a time when he didn’t know exactly what was going to happen.  
  
So tonight isn’t out of the ordinary for them.The credits were just starting to roll on the latest movie that they could check off of the list.Allura was curled up beside him, her head on his chest.He was getting ready to do his usual routine of listing a few titles and letting her choose, when she spoke up.  
  
“I liked that one quite a lot.”Allura started.“Happy endings are certainly my favorite.”  
  
“Yeah?” Lance smiled.It wasn’t lost on him that there was a time when it seemed they wouldn’t have a happy ending of their own. He didn’t dwell on that, but he also wouldn’t let himself forget how lucky he was to have her here with him now.  
  
“Me too.”One of his hands played with a strand of her hair.She’s here.They’re together and safe.He was unbelievably thankful.  
  
Allura had an ulterior motive for mentioning the films ending.She was happy to see a familiar Earth tradition in the final scene.The man down on one knee confessing his love to the woman who would be his wife.It gave her the perfect opportunity to bring some clarity to something she suspected Lance was wondering about lately.  
  
“You know, there are many Altean marriage proposals.”She began.“One could slay a monster from another world, offer an old family weapon, memorize thousands of words of old text.... By the ancients! Some proposals are so complicated they take deca-pheobs.I’ve become quite fond of the simplicity of asking outright.”  
  
Lance swallowed hard, he was very aware of the many ways Alteans had proposed in the past.He had been doing plenty of research on the subject lately.It wasn’t like they hadn’t talked about a future together multiple times.But that left him with a million questions on just how to take the next step.  
  
When is the right time?How should he propose?Should he go back to Earth and look for an old family weapon? Did he need to slay a certain monster somewhere?Did Allura want to ask him? His thoughts spiraled through his skull before he snapped back to reality.  
  
“Are you sure it isn’t boring?” He said, voicing his concern with what was a typical proposal to him.  
  
“I think it’s sweet. Memorizing a bunch of old text is boring. And what of slaying some monster?Traditionally the person proposing would bring back the head of the beast.I have no desire to have such a thing.”Allura laughed.“Besides, it is never boring to get something sparkly.”  
  
**_Something sparkly._**  
  
When he first began thinking about all of this, that was the phrase that came to mind.He had intended to get her some sparkly trinket or piece of jewelry multiple times, but for whatever reason it never seemed to quite work out.Maybe, he decided, it was because that thing was supposed to be something very special.  
  
Allura was, not so subtly, telling Lance exactly what she preferred.  
  
“You have plenty of sparkly things don’t you think?”Lance tried to tease her in response, but his voice betrayed him and the question came out in a higher pitch than he intended.He realized he had some answers about the next step and now instead of being confused, he was excited and nervous and trying to hide the fact that a plan was coming together in his mind.Allura was still watching the credits roll and Lance was thankful she wasn’t seeing the intense blush on his cheeks.  
  
“Perhaps. But I’m curious to see what sparkly thing you will get me once you finally do.”She playfully retorted.“I hope you don’t make me wait too much longer.”  
  
Lance wasn’t quite sure how to respond.He couldn’t see the knowing smile on the queen’s face.Her head was still against his chest and she heard his heartbeat as the pace increased with his emotions.Satisfied that her message was delivered loud and clear, she opted to continue with their normal routine and snap her boyfriend out of his frozen state.  
  
“So anyway, what movie titles do I choose from this time?”  
  
“What?” Lance tried to bring himself back to the present.  
  
“The movies.” Allura didn’t even bother trying to hold back a chuckle.“What movie titles do you have for me?”  
  
“Oh, right!Movies.” An awkward chuckle escaped his lips. “We’re watching movies.I love movies!So uh, yeah…. just gonna pull up that list.”  
  
Allura laughed, he’s so cute when he’s flustered.

**Author's Note:**

> SPEEDPAINT --- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHLDka0Y5Xg&feature=youtu.be  
> .  
> http://deviantart.com/cassarilladraws  
> http://CassarillaDraws.tumblr.com  
> http://instagram.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://twitter.com/CassarillaDraws  
> http://youtube.com/Cassarilla1


End file.
